


Tower of AI

by MissesWallard



Category: Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: I have also thrown around some family members, M/M, Post-Apocalypse, Prophecies are a thing, So older siblings is now younger siblings and so on, So read those, Will announce Trigger Warnings in Author's notes in later chapters, angst in later chapters, gods being gods, just so you know, made up religion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 02:10:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18907372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissesWallard/pseuds/MissesWallard
Summary: Humans took too much from this world.They risked ending the world with their endless greed, their choises were not unnoticed by the Gods who were watching over them all.The Gods gave them a choice, stop killing the world, or face the Gods punishment to everything they had created.Some of the humans listened, while others spread lies about false gods and converted more and more people to this belief instead, almost daring the Gods to go through with their threat's.And the Gods did.They then placed the Tower of AI on the end of the known world, to make sure that this catastrophy was not repeated again.





	Tower of AI

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story that has been running around in my head for a little bit now!   
> I hope people will like it ^^ 
> 
> Ev. TW: There are mentions of Natural Disasters.

Once the world was made, Gods worked to shape and create this world and take care of it. Generations of creatures and beings ruled over the world at different times in history, but one of the Gods creations stayed and ruled over the land for longer than the other species, those creatures were the humans.

The Gods loved the humans, they were smart, cunning and curious.   
But they were also capable of hurt, sorrow and lies.   
The humans developed and crafted incredible things, things the gods could never imagine. Things like society, technology, beliefs, a truly free mind.

 

But a free mind could think for itself, a free mind could ignore the Gods, a free mind could question the Gods and if they were real at all. And that is exactly what the humans did, they began to doubt the existence of the Gods and how much sway they actually had over the world. More and more humans stopped believing in them, started to name other people and other “creators” when the Gods performed a miracle, many still believed in them, but the ones who didn't were relentless in their search for more people to corrupt with their lies.

Humans built up higher and higher, with rulers who told their subjects that they were chosen by the Gods to rule over the subjects, with power generation created from the world but never the humans never gave back to the earth, the only stole and took resources from the earth.   
The Gods had to reach out to their subjects somehow, reach the mind of their subjects who had not understood the meaning they had on this earth.   
The gods had to make them remember who they should follow in this world and who would lead them astray. So the Gods reached out to their most loyal subjects and told them a prophecy, a prophecy about the worlds destruction, about how some humans actions would destroy the earth if they didn't let the earth breathe for once.

 

The enlightened people spread the word from the Gods, but every time they said something the humans promoting false prophesies were converting more and more people, making sure that they took more and more, not caring about how the world suffered in their quest towards a false end.

Even the Gods were confused by this discovery, how could the humans not believe in them even when they reached out? So when the time came for the prophecy to come true the Gods answered the humans greed and arrogance with force and destroyed everything they had built, every machine that took more than they needed, every human who didn't believe in them, all gone in a few weeks.

 

The pain and suffering of those days was something that the children of that time never could forget. Buildings burned with their friends stuck inside, they saw vines come up from the ground and took hold of people, forcing them to lay down while the ground slowly swallowed them whole, towns close to lakes got drowned in a sudden flood. Cities got swept away by tornadoes, farms were struck by lightning.  
Millions died.

But millions also survived, because they prayed to the Gods to not punish them, and that they and their families would make this world better with the power they had. The Gods heard their prayer and granted the chosen safety from the weeks long utter chaos that enveloped the world.   
When everything calmed down the humans who stayed loyal could carefully exit their homes for the first time and take in the destruction before them, it would stay with the children forever.

After the destruction the Gods then crafted a tower where the flame of life would be housed, the humans had to make sure that the flame never extinguished, or else they would suffer the same destruction all over again.

And so the first generation of the true believers began.

 

The Tower of AI as it became known through the generations was placed on the edge of the known world, on top of floating islands, surrounded by dangerous cliffs and strong winds. But it stands there looking eerily beautiful to the few people who got to see it up close in their lives.   
The Gods chose a few prophets who would receive a vision when the Towers flame was beginning to fade, once the flame began to die out the humans would have one year to send the chosen Messiah and their 9 disciples to the Tower and collect the 9 blessing that helped to create the world and bring them to the top of the Tower. Breathing life in the flame once more and making sure that humanity could live on like the Gods planned them to.   
Generations came and went and the flame continued to burn, prophets received their visions when the time was right and the chosen 10 made their journey to the top of the Tower to rekindle the flame.   
  
A town was soon built close to the Tower and statues were sculpted in the image of the Gods and all the chosen 10 that has ever gone to the tower, these statues were placed in the town to celebrate both the Gods and the people who made sure that their world was safe once more.   
The town was soon named Amara and the chosen 10 usually traveled there to rest up before going to the Tower, but some people who followed the chosen decided to stay in the town and eventually started a life there. Some of the people stayed because of the nature, some stayed because of the people, some stayed because of the Tower being within view of the town. Priests of the Gods had communal prayers to the Gods every few days, on those days the whole of Amara would go out and give a prayer to each statue that decorated the towns cobblestone roads, the children who didn't know what to pray for would leave a flower at each statue to express gratitude while the parents would pray for a happy life and for the crops to grow.

  
One of these small children was a boy with black curls and curious brown eyes, he and his family came here from a far away town, he had always loved the story about the Tower, but today would be the first time he would actually see it since moving here. He carried white and yellow flowers in his hands and placed them gingerly at every statue, just like his mamma told him to. He looked at the faces of the previous Messiah who had gone to the tower and really thought of them as heroes, they saved the world!   
He looked at every statue, there was one woman with her long hair in two ponytails, but even then her hair flowed past most of her torso, he watched beside her and saw another boy who were looking at one of the statues of a dancer, the other boy placed a blue flower at that statue and then looked up and met the boy's eyes.   
Even if this other boy was only a little bigger than him, he could see a sadness that hung somewhere in this boys brown eyes, but the boy soon looked down at the plaque that held the name of the depicted person. The curly haired boy couldn't really understand why, but he told his mother that he wanted to look at the statue of the dancer and gingerly let go of her hand to walk towards the boy with the sad eyes.   
  
“Hello..? Are you okay?” the other boy looked up in surprise when the boy with the curls walked towards him, but there was still a sadness in his eyes.   
“Yes, I'm okay.... I was just looking at the statue... How about you?” the boy with the sad eyes asked back.  
“I'm okay. I get to see the Tower today! Don't you want to see the tower?” The curly haired boy asked him while slightly bouncing up and down.   
The boy shook his head while he placed a dried white flower at the foot of the statue, he then looked up at the boy with curly hair.   
“I don't like the Tower, it took my big sister a few years ago. She and some other people left for the Tower and never came back.” The boy bit his lip to prevent the tears from falling down his cheeks and once again looked up to the face of the statue. The younger boy looked at the plaque and with great effort read the name written on it, “Romina Mobrici”.   
“But if she went into the Tower, then she's a hero! And you should be happy that she was chosen!” The boy with the curls looked up at the boys face just in time to catch a small, sad smile spread on his lips and patted the boys curly hair.   
“What is your name anyway? My name is Fabrizio.”   
“I'm Ermal! Nice to meet you Bizio!” Ermal flashed a giant smile and Fabrizio couldn't help but smile back.

 


End file.
